The present invention relates to a method of forming coatings on electronic substrates using mixtures of hydrogen silsesquioxane resin and polysilazanes. These combinations provide coatings with unique properties and characteristics.
The use of hydrogen silsesquioxane derived ceramic coatings on substrates such as electronic devices is known in the art. For instance, Haluska et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,977 disclose a process for forming a silica coating on an electronic substrate wherein a solution of hydrogen silsesquioxane resin is applied to a substrate followed by heating the coated substrate in air at a temperature in the range of 200.degree.-1000.degree. C. This reference, however, does not describe using a mixture of resins to form the coating.
Similarly, the use of polysilazanes to form ceramic coatings on electronic devices is known in the art. For instance, International Publication WO 93/02472 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,739 teach processes for forming coatings on electronic substrates wherein polysilazane resins are applied to electronic substrates followed by heating the coated substrates to convert the polysilazanes into ceramics. These references, too, do not describe using a mixture of polymers.
The present inventors have now discovered that useful coatings can be formed from mixture of hydrogen silsesquioxane resin and polysilazanes.